


Ivan's Monologue

by Cassbuttstiels



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, I Don't Even Know, Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassbuttstiels/pseuds/Cassbuttstiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short creepy monologue thing that I wrote a while back from Ivan's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ivan's Monologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what's actually happening in this, but it was just a dark little idea that came to mind one day.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

Painpainpain. Make it stop make it stop.

I'm used to it by now, but that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt.

They hate me. They don't understand how hard I try. How hard I try to confine to their needs, how hard I try to fill their bellies.

How hard I try... to save their children.

Those like me, they fear me. They know my bloody and dark past better than my own people do. They know my mind is cracked.

Broken. 

But they don't know how hard I try. How hard it is to dig us all out of this hole.

Stupidstupidstupid. I never could have done anything about this even if I tried.

I'm the one that everyone fears. I just want a friend, but oh, they always leave.

Why won't they ever stay?

I'm filled with the pain of millions of deaths. Of riots and wartimes and bombings and starvation.

Everyone is suffering and it's all my fault.

I could ask for help, but what kind of hero would want to help the  _villian._

Always the villian. Nothing more, nothing less.

If I asked for help, he would laugh at me. And if he did help me, all of his people would hate it because

_God forbid the hero save the villain._

I am left crippled, alone, unwanted.

Straving and dying and being bombed.

The riots roar all around me and I cannot help but wonder

_How_

_How did this happen to me?_


End file.
